


Touch

by greentea04



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, facetime calls, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea04/pseuds/greentea04
Summary: “Robbe,” Sander whined with a big pout as soon as he picked up. “I can’t do this anymore!”“Hey babe, I miss you,” Robbe giggled, his boyfriend’s pouty face and puppy dog eyes sufficient to cheer him up for the rest of the week.Sander just groans, adjusting his blanket, “I miss you too, and I can’t sleep or sit or draw or think without feeling like there’s this itch where you need to be. Can’t I just come over for a while? I’ll shower myself in sanitizer on your doorstep, I swear,” and then more softly he adds, “I just need to see you.”
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 91





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue to the instagram post Sander posted a couple of days ago!

Robbe’s phone screen lit up, showing an incoming call from Sander. It’s been a few days since they’ve last seen each other, and his heart couldn’t help but skip two beats on seeing his picture light up his screen.

“Robbe,” Sander whined with a big pout as soon as he picked up. “I can’t do this anymore!”

“Hey babe, I miss you,” Robbe giggled, his boyfriend’s pouty face and puppy dog eyes sufficient to cheer him up for the rest of the week.

Sander just groans, adjusting his blanket, “I miss you too, and I can’t sleep or sit or draw or think without feeling like there’s this itch where you need to be. Can’t I just come over for a while? I’ll shower myself in sanitizer on your doorstep, I swear,” and then more softly he adds, “I just need to see you.”

“Hey, Sander, I’m here,” Robbe replies, worry seeping into his voice. “I’m with you whenever you’re thinking of me. Come on, look it’s just for a few days and then I have a surprise for you.” He winks suggestively, hoping it’d cheer Sander up.

“Ugh, not enough, you can’t bribe me now it’s too late for that Robin,” Sander teases back, his mood lifting slightly now that he can at least see and hear his boyfriend.

“Robin, who is that you speak of?” Robbe laughs, playing along, “Do you want to hear a story, it’s a real one, about art.”

Sander nods, snuggling further into his pillow, “Yeah, anything to hear your voice.”

Robbe giggles again and smiles, still not used to Sander’s one-liners that are capable of reseting his heart.

“Long ago, before the borders of space were properly set, when the lines between reality and imagination were still a bit blurry, people were able to communicate with each other through the walls.  
With stone, wood or even their own fingernails, they’d draw what they felt, what they wanted and who they craved. Sometimes even though they were next to each other, the art on the walls felt louder, more permanent and tangible.  
So they drew, stick figures of each other, kissing each other’s cheeks. Or wind and sea blowing through their hair and limbs, and what they drew - they felt. Each stroke on the wall, on stone, on paper was a touch, in reality.  
And sometimes, these lines still blur even nowadays.”  
Robbe pauses, to check on Sander, see if he’s still with him. Then he whispers even softer, “Sometimes, the brush stroke’s of an artist drawing his lover are actually his fingers gently, but surely, touching his face. Sometimes the paper is his lover’s skin, receiving his warmth and love through the bends in space. ”

When he’s done, they’re both quiet for a while. They’re just taking in the words, absorbing their meaning and looking at each other silently. 

“Thank you,” Sander whispers, too soft that Robbe could’ve imagined it. 

“I love you, okay? And I know being apart is hard right now, it is for me at least because I miss you everyday. But, for now, maybe art and paper touches can hold us up, yea baby?”

“You still owe me some greasy fries, don’t forget that,” Sander smiles, grateful for how well his boyfriend knows him, inventing a whole myth just for him. “I love you too - wait, I have an idea.” He gets out of bed heading to his desk, phone in hand for Robbe to see.

“What are you thinking of doing?”

“It’s a surprise, just entertain me for now till I’m done, tell me another story.”

Robbe laughs, “So you liked it? You’re using up your story quota though, it’s all done for today.”

Sander snorts, “Ok then sing for me, you owe me that you know.”

“Neeee, no singing, I’ll watch you till you’re done with you ‘surprise’”

Eventually, Robbe goes to sleep with a weight in his hand, close enough to feel like the hands of the one he craves the most. And maybe, it wasn’t a myth after all - and touches do mimic art.


End file.
